unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Barrier
Barrier ' is a very powerful ability that allows its user to generate near impenetrable barriers. Description As its name implies, Barrier allows its user to create translucent force-fields capable of blocking attacks. It is one of the strongest defensive abilities shown in ''unORDINARY thanks to the nigh-impregnability of these force-fields. However, unlike traditional force-fields, Barrier has the special property of reflecting damage, granting the ability a surprising amount of offensive capabilities. The forcefields generated by Barrier as usually dome-shaped and are lightly tinted with the user's signature colour. Usage * '''Force Field: The main ability, allowing users to instantly create dome-shaped Barriers (after which the ability is named). They are translucent but tinted with the user's signature colour.Chapter 56 These barriers are capable of blocking attacks. * Damage Reflection: The primary offensive capability of this ability. Barriers cause attackers to take reflective damage by injuring them proportionately to how much force they hit a Barrier with. * Invulnerability: In high-tiers, Barrier manifests passively by giving high-tiers physical invulnerability. Not only can Arlo shake off a punch straight to the face, but he apparently feels no pain. John has commented that Arlo's jaw feels like steel. Furthermore, Arlo has shown that his durability can wisthstand ability-based attacks as shown during his battle against John.Chapter 56 According to a recent Q&A with Uru-chan, Arlo's passive, on its own, grants him a 6.5 defense stat. * Barrier Fazing: Users of Barrier can create openings in their force-fields to let themselves or others walk through the barriers.Chapter 16 *'Force-Field Manipulation': Arlo has displayed that he can manipulate the size of his Barriers at will. This allows him to create larger force-fields to protect allies or shrink his barriers to crush foes from within. * Enhanced Strength: Arlo has shown that his physical strength is considerably higher than normal, and was capable of overpowering Isen, who is capable of stopping a semi-truck with his bare hands, without breaking a sweat. Uru-chan has stated in her fireside chat that Arlo is capable of withstanding a blow from a massive moving vehicle. Strengths and Weaknesses UnOrdinary Arlo Forcefield.jpeg|Arlo easily blocks an attack with his Barrier. Barrier Reflect.png|Barriers can reflect damage inflicted onto them. UnOrdinary Arlo traps Rein.jpeg|Barriers can also be used to trap foes. Unordinary Ch43 14.png|The smallest Barrier Arlo generated is small enough to force people on their knees... Big Barrier.png|while the biggest he generated can encompass multiple people. UnOrdinary Arlo walk.jpeg|Arlo can walk through his Barrier... Barrier Fazing.png|and let others, like Elaine, inside as he sees fit. Arlo Swat.png|Arlo's passive allows him to block attacks without activating his ability. Barrier Shatter.png|If a Barrier is broken, its user will feel pain as well. The Barrier ability is the pinnacle of defensive abilities in unORDINARY as it is nearly unbreakable and can cause damage without the user having to physically do anything. Thanks to the versatility of Barrier, users can not only defend themselves and inflict damage by reflecting attacks, but users can also trap their opponents in nigh unbreakable force-fields and can resize said force-fields at will. Arlo, a god-tier user of Barrier has implied that his force-fields can easily the blow from a moving van,Chapter 73 and Uru-chan further implied that his force-fields can withstand being rammed by a semi-truck. As a high-tier ability, Barrier also has a passive effect that takes for form of increased physical defense; Arlo can easily swat away John's wind blades without the need to activate his ability. However, these Barriers are not unbreakable and breaking a Barrier can injure the user.Chapter 17 Barrier users also appear to be limited to summoning one Barrier at a time, and any damage done to said Barrier will be retained for the duration of the battle. It also should be noted that a Barrier user can safely break another user's Barrier by blocking all reflective damage as shown when John broke Arlo's Barrier.Chapter 57 References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Construct Generation